Right outside the Window
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: She saw everything from her window. How the two brothers had grown up, how they had grown apart, and she'd even witnessed them going their own ways. All she wanted now, was to bring them back together...but how? She was only one person...Yuuta/Kagome/Shuusuke
1. Chapter 1

**Right outside the Window**

**Summary: She saw everything from her window. How the two brothers had grown up, how they had grown apart, and she'd even witnessed them going their own ways. All she wanted now, was to bring them back together...but how? She was only one person...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: Yuuta/Kagome/Shuusuke**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**YEAR: 2000**

"_**Eh! Yuuta! Yuuta, why are you crying?!"**_

"_**I wanna go home!"**_

_Curious blue eyes turned to look out her window, someone was moving into the house next to hers, and they were being awfully loud at six in the evening._

_She opened the window and leaned out, staring at the duo, she noted that they looked to be around her age. She smiled at the thought that, perhaps, she might obtain friends in this move. One of them had short chopped brown hair, and the other one, who was just a few inches taller than the other, had shoulder length brown hair._

"_Saaa~ Yuuta, we are home, its new, but in time, you'll like this place too."_

_She could hear them better with the window open._

"_...but..." the but sniffled as his brother gently pat him on his head as he leaned forward to look him in the eyes. "But what about school, and friends..."_

"_We will go to a new school, and we will make new friends."_

"_Making friends isn't easy!"_

_The girl smiled, turning from the window, her long black hair vanished from the open window as she ran from her window and down the stairs. "Mom!"_

"_Hai, hai~" A woman turned from the oven where she'd just placed a tray of freshly baked cookies on top of it._

"_Can I have a plate of cookies?"_

"_Wha-but...they need to cool off, I just pulled them-"_

"_They'll be cool once I get outside, come on, come on!"_

"_Kagome...why can't you be like this in the mornings." The woman asked as she pulled a paper plate from the pantry and piled two cookies on it. "No more till after dinner."_

_Kagome rolled her eyes, "I want to share them! Our new neighbors are moving in, and they have two kids around my age!"_

_The woman looked surprised, but smiled and placed four more on the plate, "You can still only have two...this way its equal...no figh-"_

_She didn't wait to hear her mother's words, she knew them by heart. No fighting, be nice, never yell, always smile...sharing is caring...pain is just a butterfly, let it fly away...never instigate a fight. Honestly, she was thinking of making a book with all of them, though, her mother seemed to think up a new one every day, and while it was fun listening to them...she preferred to do so when not in a hurry._

"_Ah..." Kagome stopped walking as she saw the two of them, now she was nervous. Honestly, what was she going to do? Just walk up and say, 'hey, here's a cookie...wanna be my friend?' Kagome sighed, but slowly she walked over to the two boys, "You two are moving...in next door, right?" She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves,_

_Both boys turned, and the one crying quickly brushed away his tears as his face turned beet red._

_Kagome laughed a little._

"_Yes, we are, today is our first day here, are you our neighbor?"_

"_Mm...yeah!" She held out the plate of cookies and smiled, "Want one? Mom just pulled them out a little bit ago, so be careful!"_

"_Eh?! A-are you sure?"_

_Kagome turned to the youngest of the two and laughed, "Yeah, of course. Starting today, you, me and your brother, we're going to be friends!"_

_And just like that, a cookie sealed the deal as they each took one from the plate._

_Rai Higurashi, Kagome's mother, stood with a smile on her lips as she watched her daughter interact with the two boys, she watched them play as the movers and their mom, dad and older sister, moved the boxes into the house. Her daughter had been somewhat antisocial with the girls in their neighborhood, that seeing her make friends with anyone, even if it was two boys. She knew her daughter missed her father, and since his death over a year ago, she hadn't been as talkative or active. "Maybe..." Rai smiled, "...this will be good for her. Just maybe..."_

_Kagome laughed at the pout on the younger boys face, "Ah...I almost forgot, my name..."_

_The two boys turned._

"_My name is Kagome,"_

"_Saa~ I'm Shuusuke, and this is my younger brother-"_

"_Yuuta! My name is Yuuta!"_

"_Hehe, its nice meeting you both!"_

_**Just Maybe...**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter one! Hope you guys enjoy! Please leave me a review telling me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right outside the Window**

**Summary: She saw everything from her window. How the two brothers had grown up, how they had grown apart, and she'd even witnessed them going their own ways. All she wanted now, was to bring them back together...but how? She was only one person...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: Yuuta/Kagome/Shuusuke**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**YEAR: 2000**

**(Four Months Later)**

"_Shuusuke! Yuuta!"_

_The two boys turned to see their first friend made at their new home. The youngest was the first to respond to the girl as he called out her name._

"_Kagome has come to play with us again!"_

"_Hehe, Yuuta, you guys are playing tennis?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Do you play, Kagome?"_

_Kagome laughed, "Nope, never even held a racquet before."_

_The two looked at her in surprise, but said nothing for a while. Finally, Shuusuke smiled and held out the juniors' racquet in his hand. "Here,"_

_Kagome looked at the racquet with a curious glimmer in her eyes before taking it, "What now? I...I don't know how to play..."_

_Yuuta laughed, "Brother will teach us! He's awesome!"_

_Kagome looked at Shuusuke who stood with closed eyes and a smile on his face, it wasn't the first time she'd seen him like this, in fact, she'd never seen his eyes in all the time she'd played with him. "Mm...okay!"_

_Yuuta held his own racquet out, Shuusuke placed a ball on it and he started to twist his wrist in a seesaw motion, causing the ball to travel in circles around the racquets frame._

'_Th-that looks simple enough.' Kagome held her racquet up and watched as Shuusuke placed a ball on her own racquet, well...his racquet, but she was using it. "Like...this?"_

"_Yeah!" Shuusuke smiled, though, nothing new there. He always smiled; she was starting to wonder if he ever got mad, actually._

_Tilting just a little too hard, she cried out as it rolled off, reaching out to catch it, she bumped it up to keep it in the air and watched as it came down above her, a hand took hers and brought the racquet she held up and out, catching the ball in a roll before straightening her arm out and tilting her hand in a seesaw motion again. "Ah...ah!" Kagome laughed, "Shuusuke! I did something! What did I do? You did it, but how, with my hand, how!?" She was practically jumping up and down now, the ball bouncing unsteadily on her racquet from her excitement., which only seemed to excite her more, "It's not falling off! Waaah...YATTA!"_

"_Haha, you still have a long ways to go, Kagome!" Yuuta smiled as he bounced a ball on his racquet, getting it up about three inches in length._

"_...saa..." Shuusuke smiled, he grabbed another racquet from the bag by them and a ball, then started bouncing it in front of the two younger kids. Not a few inches high, but at the least, a foot in length, the ball kept its pace, and place on the racquet._

"_WAH! Shuusuke is so cool!"_

"_Brother, teach me too!"_

"_Me too, Shuusuke, me too!"_

_Shuusuke smiled, laughing as he continued showing them how to do the simple, yet complicated bouncing technique._

_It took Yuuta a few hours into the day to get it down, though, still not perfect, he could bounce it a few times over before it bounced off or he dribbled it and let it roll on his racquet. Kagome was learning at a much slower pace, but then, she wasn't use to the grip at all. He took her hand and looked at it before frowning to himself and taking the racquet from her hands. "Let's call it a day, we can practice again tomorrow. It's almost noon now, I'm hungry!"_

"_Ah, food! FOOD! Kagome, come on!" Yuuta pulled her off towards the house, his and Shuusuke's house. Kagome pulled back and frowned._

"_Ah...Y-Yuuuutaaa~!" She whined, "You should always ask your mom and dad first, before you bring home friends."_

_Shuusuke walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulders, smiling when she turned to face him. "Kagome can join us, we asked this morning."_

_Her eyes widened at that, and she smiled as both boys took her hands in theirs and pulled her inside. Kagome never really went inside the Fuji household, she knew Yumiko, having met her a couple times. She would always ask to read her fortune, and would playful predict the weather or the time dinner would be finished. Oddly enough, she was right, she had even predicted that the mail would be late last Saturday, and that she'd face a messy disaster all dressed in white. That was the worst, when her mom had her in a white dress, and running out, she went to show Shuusuke and Yuuta, only for one of the kids nearby playing with them, to push her into the mud. Shuusuke hadn't been very happy, and Yuuta had helped her out of the mud, patting her on the head like Shuusuke would always do him, trying to get her to stop crying._

_Yes, that was the worst day of her life, however short her six years were._

"_Ah...Kagome, would you like for me to read your future?"_

_Kagome turned to the pretty seventeen year old and smiled nervously, "Hehe, s-sure..."_

_Yumiko sat across from Kagome and smiled, "Is there a specific timeframe that you wish for me to take a look into?"_

_Kagome smiled, 'One I won't remember?' she laughed a little to herself before shaking her head and forcing herself to be serious, "A few months into the future, I guess?"_

"_...mmm..." Yumiko placed the deck of cards before Kagome and had her split them, then told her to choose a deck, she did, then Yumiko shuffled the chosen deck and spread the cards out in a line in one fluid motion on the hardwood table they sat at as she had Kagome choose three cards._

"_This one...this, and...that one."_

"_Alright," Yumiko never bothered explaining the cards or their meanings, the kids were too young to understand them anyways, she just gave the final prediction at the end of her readings and let them run off to discover her prowess in fortune telling was more than a little game or hobby. "Ah...th...that's strange."_

_Kagome looked curiously at the boys sister, "What? I'm not going to get a new dress dirty again, am I?!"_

_Yumiko laughed, "No...nothing like that. I see...a new friend in your future."_

_Kagome smiled at that, "EH?! Really? Really?"_

"_Hm, yeah...a..." Yumiko tried stifling a laugh, but couldn't, "I see, a red, acrobatic Neko...in Kagome's future." Both Yuuta and Shuusuke joined in on their sisters' laughter._

_Kagome frowned, "Not funny!"_

_Yumiko silence her laughter and smiled, "Sorry, but it's true, that was my reading...oh, but there is more, and this I hope you pay close attention to. In the coming spring, when you meet this red, acrobatic neko, an accident will occur." Yumiko frowned, "Kagome, the future is not set in stone, until its been made the past...do not get discourages, I'm sure its nothing. Just...be careful...around the roads and cars, come spring..."_

_Kagome nodded, though she was honestly doubtful about the whole fortune. Who'd ever heard of a red, acrobatic neko? There was no way she'd meet that...right?_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So here is the next chapter for Right Outside the Window! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
